SHSS Naughty Puppy
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Inuyasha has been neglected by his seme. So he does things to get himself punished. How does Sesshomaru punish his pup? Yaoi yaoi smut lemon


Hello guys and gals! So, I'm guessing you're wondering about the name. Well lemme tell yah.

I had read a story about 1 or 2 years ago about S and M Cloud and Sephiroth story where Sephiroth needed an uke to take care of his needs like… on a daily basis and after hundreds of people applying for the job only one had actually gotten it (cloud of course) because he had asked if he could please him before he left. All the others had only been interested in their own pleasure. But it was not yet official Blah blah blah. And in later chapters It seph was on the computer while cloud was sucking him off under the desk and Seph had went to a made up website called "the silver elite" or something like that. And Cloud was upset because the website didn't have him as sephs current uke and he thought that that was sephs way of saying he didn't want him anymore. But clearly it was a misunderstanding and seph ended up giving him an outfit that had a buttflap, a collar and a piercing I think… (Does anyone know what the name of the story is?! I'm almost positive it was deleted on and I really want to re-read it)

The **main point** of all that was "**the silver elite"**

So….I got to thinking about all the semes with silver hair out there and decided I should make a entire series dedicated to their sexiness.

And if you do not prefer the silver haires, I also call this Sexy Hypnotic Seme Series.

So really, this series will consist of semes with silver hair, or very awesome, sexy semes with a hair color different than the norm. (Black, brown, blond)

….perhaps I might just keep it just for the silver hairs….idunno.

Anyway~

Summary: Inuyasha has been neglected by his seme. So he does things to get himself punished. How does Sesshomaru punish his pup? Yaoi yaoi smut lemon

Warning: This story contains graphic yaoi sex scenes. Man on man sex. Not suitable for children 14 years and younger. If you do not like yaoi, lemon, gay sex, inuyasha, or smut, then I suggest you leave because this is filled with it.

* * *

He'd been dying to get attention from his older brother, his alpha, his lover.

Sesshomaru had been swamped in work, therefore unable to give his puppy any attention for a good while.

So, Inuyasha had been doing things to get noticed.

He tried doing nice things for people: pulling out chairs, holding doors, using manners, swearing less, making dinner, cleaning up after himself -even cleaning other people's rooms, running bath water for -just a plethora of good deeds.

Didn't get him noticed. Not even a "good job puppy" or a "you've been such a good pup lately".

Though the maids were happy they had gotten a break from all the stress and work he causes for them.

It didn't last long for them.

The beta went back to his usual antics, playing pranks and being a hardheaded, foul mouth badass he normally was. But this hadn't gotten him anywhere either. He was only swatted on the hand, told to "take a time out" Which, he wouldn't do but still, being practically ignored was hurtful to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru hadn't even looked up from his work to swat him!

He wanted his alpha to at least spare him a glance. Doing good things hadn't gotten him noticed, regular behavior earned only a slap on the wrist, so bad things would surely will get him punished.

So, after taking a shower using Sesshomaru's soap, and leaving the water on, he streaked completely naked through the main hall where both Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's swords lay in a special glass class that sat upon on the wall. Inside the case were the two swords wrapped up in a velvet fabric. After carefully opening the case, he snatched the swords out and ran back giggling all the while.

After he had made it back hopefully unnoticed, he tossed the swords onto the bed and then thought of something else he could do at the moment.

Reaching under the pillow very carefully, he shuffled some of his toys around before pulling out the one he wanted.

Just looking at it made him so very horny. Licking his lips, he then began licking it the large phallus, slicking it up so that he could get it into himself. While that was happening, his hand slowly made its way down to his cock and hole where he teased himself by pressing his thumb into his slit, then moving down to massage his sack, and finally his hole. He slipped a finger into himself sighing with relief at the sexual tension that had been built up since Alpha hadn't fucked him in a while.

Pretending that it was his silver haired seme's cock he was sucking, he wrapped his pretty lips around the head and swirled his tongue around where the slit would be. Then he pushed it into his mouth further, taking it in about halfway and sucking on It harshly.

He did this for a while, making it nice and wet while he added another finger into his hole. He let out a small moan as he brushed against his own prostate.

'_Enough is enough'_ he thought to himself. He wanted something bigger in his hole. Enjoying his thrusting fingers for a bit longer he then took them out and shoved the Phallus into himself.

'_Oh, hell yes.'_ he thought to himself as his mouth fell open in an silent moan.

"Fuck, this feels so great!" He then positioned himself above the phallus, where he was able to ride it almost like he'd ride his Alpha. He made sure it pressed against his prostate and get in _real deep_.

But after a minute or two, he realized it just wasn't big enough for him. He wanted more.

The phallus was large but the hilt of his sword was larger. He eyed it hungrily, wanting something bigger inside his tight greedy little hole.

Now that his hole was slightly looser than before, he could try and fit the hilt in.

Being painfully horny as hell, he tossed the dildo out and slicked up his sword with his saliva again, getting it even more wet than the phallus and shoved that into his hole as well. He couldn't ride this one like he did the last so he got onto his hands and knees, reaching behind himself and shoving it in that way.

This way, he could stroke himself while fucking himself with Sesshomaru's lovely sword.

He knew Sesshomaru could scent his arousal. He had to by now! His Alpha needed to hurry the fuck up and get here so that he could fuck his brains out. The poor Inu wanted, no needed this so badly. If he didn't come soon, Inuyasha would go into his office, knock the paper work off the desk and just ride his cock like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile-

Sitting at his desk, his head cocked to the side as a familiar yet delightful aroma filled his nose. He sniffed the air a few times, unable to tell exactly what it was. He decided he would worry about it later but every time he tried to continue his paper work, he couldn't focus on it. The smell was getting stronger and stronger by the second.

He stopped his paper work and followed the smell all the way back to his room.

When he walked in, he saw Inuyasha shoving the hilt of his sword into his round bottom, even pushing back against it. The pup was calling his name as if he was the one fucking him. Just from seeing that he got an instant hard on.

What a site it was, but it was completely unacceptable.

He tried to hide how horny he was while he spoke. "You know how I feel about you touching yourself without my permission."

Of course Inuyasha knew. That was the whole reason he did it. The pup shivered with delight now that his Alpha was here. His plan worked like a charm.

"I'm sorry A-alpha—oh fuck" he moaned, moving his hips in such a seductive way in hopes of enticing his seme even more. "Uhnnn…I just couldn't help myself. When I started thinking of you…how sexy you were…I became horny and thought of you fucking me to oblivion. You can't blame your –ugghn—your pup for thinking his seme is sexy right?" He tried not to smirk when he saw Sess swallow hard and lick his lips.

"You've been very naughty and you certainly need to be punished." His alpha purred, crossing his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Come here my pup, without removing the sword."

It was difficult to crawl off the bed and onto the floor with something large up your ass. But he made the best of it and tried to do it sexily. With each move, the sword pressed against his prostate, making his arms and legs shake and tremble.

When Inuyasha was close up enough, he noticed something. Sesshomaru raised a silver brow.

He had noticed that his puppy had worn his leash and collar, usually only worn when he was in a playful mood or was ready for punishment. The naughty pup had planned this.

The silver haired seme tugged the pup closer by his collar, making sure his face was pressed against his crotch. His slender finger then curled under his chin, scratching the skin like one would scratch a pet. "I understand that my puppy has been extremely misbehaved, yes?"

"Hai," he whined submissively, eyes fluttering close from the pleasurable scratching.

He shuddered as Sesshomaru spoke. "And my puppy knows he must be punished for his heinous act, yes?"

"...hai.." the scratching was making it hard to focus.

"And how should I punish him? Hmm?" His hand slid up the side of his face, running his fingers through his hair before scratching between his ears.

_'_Oh_, yes! ' _the beta thought to himself. It felt so damn good to be scratched right there. Pleasure ripped through his body, causing to him shudder and sigh blissfully.

But the level of intense pleasure caused him to be unable to think or speak full sentences.

"A-ahh...Alpha...Alpha should ...," he sighed in contentment. And bit back a moan. Talking wasn't the easiest right now. Hell, it was more difficult than talking with a bunch of wet cement in your mouth. Thinking was even bigger challenge practically beyond compression.

But the scratching only increased, making Inuyasha's breath hitch in his throat and a pleasurable whimper escaped his lips.

His senses slowly faded away to nothing but only feeling what his alpha was doing to his sweet spot.

"Mmm...i..." Sesshomaru decided to have a bit of mercy for the moment and slowly ceased his scratching.

"Its fine. I know_ just_ how to punish my bad little puppy." He ceased all scratching and took his length out of his robes.

"Get me nice and wet puppy and I _might_ consider letting you cum this time."

Inuyasha licked his lips and tried to lunge for it, only for it to be pulled away from him.

"Ah-ah-ah. I didn't allow you to have it just yet. Now, sit." Inuyasha whined quietly but otherwise sat the best he could with the sword in his ass.

Good thing it was still sheathed in its case.

Sesshomaru rubbed the tip of his drooling length across the Inu's lips, teasing him so bad the pup trembled in his attempts to stay still and not lick it.

The Inu opened his mouth, to get a small taste but his seme flicked him on the forehead.

"Bad puppy. I didn't give you permission. Try again." Inuyasha was becoming antsy. Gosh, why couldn't he just give it to him?

He sat still as Sesshomaru banged his cock on his soft lips and spread the precum across his cheek. The beta took in the sweet scent of his brother's arousal, making him even more horny than before.

He ran the tip over his lips again. "You want it?"

"Yes, yes please~"

"Now, stick your tongue out." Inuyasha did as he was told as Sesshomaru banged his cock on his tongue, sometimes rubbing it on his tongue to sate the beta at least for a few seconds. He panted and willed himself not to close his mouth to begin sucking on it.

"Lick it." Inuyasha immediately got onto his knees and started licking the entire length from base to tip. He licked with nice long strokes of his tongue, loving the taste of it. The boy licked it like it was melting icecream. Pleasing his master was the number one priority at the moment. Besides, pleasing Sess makes the Inu cum so it all worked out.

He didn't leave one inch unlicked. He swirled his tongue around the head, he licked both the sides and the underside, and finally made his way to Sessh's hairless sack. He took half the sack into his mouth and sucked it gently while using the tip of his tongue to please it much more.

The seme gave a very pleased sigh, meaning the Inu was doing good. He repeated the process to the other half and then licked his way back up to the tip.

"Now, be a good pup and suck my cock."

'_Bought damn time!'_ He thought to himself. He took the head into his mouth and sucked it harshly, liking the way it throbbed a little in his mouth. When he took it out, the tip was crimson red and leaking.

Slowly, he took about half of it into his mouth, sucking that harder than he sucked the head, leaving the skin angry red.

Sesshomaru groaned quietly, loving the suction.

Leaning over, also effectively shoving himself in deeper into the boy's throat, he pushed the sword into him deeper feeling him moan which caused blissful vibrations.

But Inuyasha pulled his head away soon after. This, the alpha did not like. So he pushed his cock back into his mouth and thrusted his hips so hard, purposely pushing his pup back so that Inuyasha had no choice but to scoot back and away from him.

Eventually, Sesshomaru had gotten him to the edge of the bed where the back of his head sat comfortably against the edge of the bed. This way the pup couldn't pull his head away from him and he could throat fuck him how he wanted.

"I want my cock dripping wet when it comes back out of your mouth."

He shoved his cock deep into his throat. Inuyasha got it so wet it was more than just dripping wet. Sesshomaru was very pleased, stroking himself easily from all the spit.

Holding his head still with his soft hands, he then thrusted into his mouth, going all the way down his throat and staying there. After a while, the beta whimpered, unable to breathe or move his head away. With big, nearly begging eyes, he looked up at Sesshomaru.

_Gawd, he looked so good like that._ Having just a bit of mercy, he pulled himself out and watched as the boy too his opportunity to breathe. His face was red and he panted very cutely.

But he wasn't allowed much time to breathe as Sess stuffed his dick back down his throat. Inuyasha swallowed around him and moved his tongue around, licking what he could on the underside.

He was thrusting into his mouth so hard that his balls slapped up against his chin. Then he alternated to pulling out agonizingly slow, and then slamming himself back in.

Inuyasha couldn't help but moan to this and like it. He loved his brothers thick dick sliding down his throat, the sloshy wet noises it would make, the look on his brother's face when he sucked especially hard.

Even just sucking cock made him hard and horny as well. Sometimes he'd even suck him while he slept, which was punished for later but he still enjoyed it.

Then, after pushing him onto the bed and getting him to lay flat, he got on top of his chest. Inuyasha would have to strain his neck to please him, but it'd get done. Sess, feeling bad for his pup, got onto his hands and knees, above his face and throat fucked him that way. Inuyasha was able to wrap his arms around his legs and try to push him deeper into his mouth by pulling his hips down.

Damn, hiss hot tight throat felt so good around his fat cock.

"You're such a good little cocksucker, puppy~" He moaned, while thrusting into his mouth and rewarding his beta with a good ear scratch.

Right now, the beta was just ready for that cock up his tight ass!

The hilt of his sword was large but Sesshomaru was even larger. He wanted it inside him, right now!

"Master….can I have your cock in my ass? I want it very badly..." He purred. Sesshomaru switched their positions so that his brother was on top of him with his manhood right between his cheeks. The sword had fallen out long ago.

"I already stretched myself out for you…"

"Is that so?" He said while trying to get his length into his hole. But he wasn't stretched out enough to get it in.

"You lied to me puppy." His hand came down on harshly across Inuyasha's ass cheek, leaving a big red hand print. His body jerked forward and he let out a surprised grunt. "We need to stretch you out more...so you're getting punished for making me have to" he smacked his ass again. "go through this!"

He rubbed his cheek getting the skin sensitive and tender before smacking it again. Each smack made his body jerk which made their hard manhoods rub against each other. And he never knew when he'd get hit so it was always a painful yet pleasurable surprise. The hit would sting at first and then fade away to pleasure and go straight to his length.

Soon, Sesshomaru was spanking him so hard, one right after the other It looked like Inuyasha was just dry humping him.

During his spanking punishment, he ran his fingers across his lips before sticking them deep in his mouth to get them nice and wet.

Inuyasha gagged and panted before sucking his fingers to get them wet. Once they were wet enough, he stuck all 3 into him at the same time and finger fucking him with one hand and spanked him with the other. So really, he was getting pleasure from everything. Especially when Sesshomaru pressed against his prostate.

So when he deemed him ready, he pulled his fingers out.

"Now get up and ride me." He reached behind him, leaning forward a little also pressing their lengths closer together, he pushed it into himself very slowly to get used to his seme's size. He was no small man. He was about the size of an average person's forearm.

He slowly slid down all the way until he was seated properly and shifted his hips to get comfy. From there, he slowly slid up and then slammed himself back down, making both him and his seme moan.

The boy bounced up and down on his cock like he was on a trampoline. Inuyasha made sure to squeeze around his seme's cock, wanting him to cum first deep in his ass. But of course he wouldn't be coming any time soon. But he wasn't making it easy for Inuyasha not to cum since he was slamming him down and thrusting up into him as hard as he could.

He bounced up and down wildly, tossing his hair out of his face and sometimes placed his hands on his head while he rotated his hips in circles so that his seme could get a real good look at his body.

Sesshomaru ran his hands over his sweaty skin and teased his nipples with his thumbs, making Inuyasha feel so good.

"Now, do a handstand with your legs wide open." The inu followed his orders and Sesshomaru got behind him, placing his hands under his thighs so that he could hold him up and pull him closer. He shoved his cock back in and pounded him upside down.

Inuyasha didn't really need to hold himself up anymore since his brother was holding him up so he let his arms rest and just enjoyed being pounded roughly by his seme. Punishment like this was always the best and so very good.

After a while, Inu couldn't take anymore.

"Please let me cum Alpha!" He whimpered, squirming wildly.

"I don't know~ You've been a pretty naughty pup…" He teased, thrusting into him even harder.

The beta whined. "Please Sess! I'm going to explode!"

"You won't if you know what's good for you. I'll beat that ass and deprive you of sex for 3 weeks. Try me if you dare." He threatened.

How could Inuyasha not cum while being taken upside down by his Alpha? The man was thrusting into him so hard and fast, he had red marks from where his hips met his ass. But it felt so damn good.

Sesshomaru started getting deeper and _deeper_ , the boy swore he could feel him in his stomach.

He whimpered. "Sesshomaru, please—harder! Fuck my slutty ass harder!" Sesshomaru complied, making Inuyasha's eyes roll up into his head with the force of his thrusts.

They both were on the edge of oblivion, ready to bursts their loads all over each other. The seme was the first to cum. He came all deep inside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tried to cum as well but his seme had clamped his hand down around his erection therefore stopping his orgasm completely.

In the end, Inuyasha never got his chance to cum…even after 3 more sessions of sex.

When he finally pulled out, cum slipped out of his sore hole, dripping down his legs. Both fell over, Sesshomaru on top of his brother and inuyasha into the pillows.

"What do you say after punishment puppy?"

"Thank you Alpha for punishing me." He said right before he fell asleep.

Sesshomaru shook his head before gathering his beta into his arms and falling asleep as well. He could bet all the money in his wallet that the pup would have a wet dream and cum in his pants then would try to cover it up before Sesshomaru woke which would add more to his punishment for cuming without permission and then trying to cover it up.

He sighed in contentment though. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

End?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that….it was rushed and way_ OOC_. Which I'm upset about because this was the first story to my SHSS!

But lemme know what chu think.

I'll have to edit this because its just….it sux. Badly. D= and it could use more buttsex. And for some reason I just…I feel like my sex scenes are getting worse with each story I write. WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?!

Anyway, I have so many things I want to write…but for one,** I don't know which ones to write first, and the ones I do really want to write have multiple sex scenes which do require a lot of time** to write if I want them to be good.

So you guys can help me decide what to write by **voting on my poll I made today! VOTE VOTE VOTE!** Or I won't post **anything.**


End file.
